De un verano para toda la vida
by NoMasDeLoQueSoy
Summary: Lo tenía todo. Un novio perfecto, una reputación intachable, notas excelentes y un futuro asegurado. ¿Pero eso se compara con una aventura de verano que ataca su memoria día día? ¿Acaso el destino puede ser más cruel como para traerle a quién no dejará que olvide el pasado hasta volverla vulnerable? Él está decidido a recuperarla, cueste lo que cueste.
1. prólogo

_**ACLARACIÓN DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**La historia es completamente mía y los personaes de Sthephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>.**

-Es una broma ¿cierto?

Su padre sentado frente a ella negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-No, no lo es.

-Vamos, Bella. Es solo este verano.

Su madre llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, como no lo había hecho en años. Eso sin embargo, no le importó más que el hecho de que estaban a punto de llevarla a casa de su abuela en un pueblo perdido en la nada para pasar el verano antes de comenzar el último año escolar. Su último verano junto a todos sus amigos.

-¿Acaso saben lo que significa este verano para mí?

Indignación. Eso sentía muy profundamente. Sus padres no tenían derecho a hacerle eso. Sin esperar una respuesta, porque sabría que no iba a gustarle, se esfumó hacia su habitación de dónde no pretendía salir hasta la mañana siguiente. La última clase del semestre donde podría hablar con Jessica y pedirle perdón por la atroz decisión de sus padres.

Había escuchado toda la discografía de la banda de moda de pop que tanto le gustaba. Trataba de ponerse a la moda a tiempo, pero a veces nunca se logra. Es que si te retrasas en un detalle, se convierte en una bola de desinformación porque una cosa está relacionada con la otra y terminas en medio sin entender una palabra. Pero ella no podía permitirse eso, tenía una reputación que mantener y eso no le podía pasar. Le podía pasar a cualquiera y lo entendería, hasta podría sentir compasión. Pero no a ella. Se esforzaba al máximo para ser perfecta. Le gustaba la perfección. No era algo que se otorgaba con facilidad y tampoco era algo que ella lo había logrado sin parpadear una vez.

Había trabajado duro y se lo merecía.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a bajar las escaleras para tomar algo de comida de la nevera sin que nadie la viera, encontró todas las luces apagadas menos la del escritorio de su padre. Pensó que solo estaría trabajando hasta tarde, como había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses pero el murmullo de voces la detuvo justo en frente.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

La aguda voz de su madre la sobresaltó. No era un grito ni un susurro, pero el tono histérico era algo tan fuera de común en la suave y sedosa voz de su madre.

-Sabes lo que significa. Solo tenemos que conseguir que Bella nos deje ese tiempo y más tarde podremos explicarle todo lo que sucede. Quiero resolverlo, pero necesito tiempo.

Bella frunció el ceño y se pegó más a la puerta. Su padre era muy discreto y casi no lo oía con claridad.

-¿Cómo resuelves una hipoteca, Charlie? No puedo seguir con esto.

Hipoteca. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no ser oída.

-No es solo una maldita hipoteca, René. Son tus caprichos por simular que eres de la realeza ¿es que todavía no lo entiendes? Causas más gasto del que deberías y no quieres trabajar para ayudar con eso.

Era cierto. Aunque no creía que de forma tan exagerada. Su madre gastaba en lo bueno y lo que valía la pena tener, al menos ese era su lema. Ella había aprendido esa misma forma, no siempre la había considerado pero cuando había tenido su puesto social entre los hijos más destacados de los amigos de su madre había tenido que acudir con necesidad a la tarjeta de crédito. Mejor ropa para las reuniones, sesiones de belleza para el cabello y el gimnasio.

-Cerdo egoísta.

Nunca en la historia había oído a su madre soltar palabras malignas hacia nadie, menos a su padre.

-Te habrías casado con Maurice y esto no hubiera sido un problema, René.

El reproche estaba allí. Demasiado fuerte, demasiado insoportable. ¿Maurice Newton? ¿El padre de su novio? Ellos eran, posiblemente, la familia más rica de la zona y su madre siempre había alabado a Mike y su familia. Casi saltando de la alegría cuando ella finalmente había anunciado su noviazgo con él.

-Si no me hubieras dejado embarazada...

Se alejó de la puerta con brusquedad. No podía seguir oyendo eso. Corrió a su habitación sin pisar el medio de las maderas que rechinaban. Un viejo truco que había aprendido el verano anterior con su primo Emmet de visitas y regresaban muy tarde de la playa como para ser descubiertos.

¿Era un bebé no deseado que había arruinado la vida de sus padres? Eso ni siquiera le parecía posible. Siempre habían sido muy unidos. Aunque más de una vez había considerado la idea de por qué nunca había tenido un hermano, pero no es algo que hubiera querido. Disfrutaba de la plena atención de sus padres.

Siempre había creído que estaban enamorados. Solía verlos abrazados o besándose. ¿Por qué su madre le diría eso?

.

-He tomado una decisión.

Anunció a la hora del desayuno. René dejó de guardar las latas y se giró para verla. Charlie levantó la vista del periódico para verla directamente.

-Iré.

Como una sentencia, se condenó a pasar el que pretendía ser el mejor verano de su vida por uno mediocre al lado de su abuela en Maine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno.**

-¿No crees que la playa se ve mejor de cerca?

Su abuela la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. La verdad es que podría ser una posibilidad. Pero no sentía especial motivación por abandonar ese cómodo sofá debajo del ventilador dentro de la casa. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas al asunto desde hacía tres días. En ese mismo lugar que se había negado a abandonar. Más que para acompañar a su abuela al mercado o a la casa de alguna amiga. En la que seguía con la misma inactividad.

-Seré muy anciana y aburrida para pasar un verano, pero sé que eso no es lo que te molesta. Te agrada venir aquí.

-Lo es.

Susurró sin mirarla todavía.

-¿Qué parte "lo es"? ¿La que algo te sucede o que te gustaba venir aquí?

Bella suspiró y se giró hacia su abuela con resignación.

-Tengo demasiado en mi cabeza, abuela.

La anciana no pretendió restarle importancia a sus palabras pero sonrió.

-Suenas como alguien de treinta, cariño. Vamos, cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

-¿Por qué se casaron mis padres?

Sin necesitar más que otra respuesta, lo supo de inmediato. La vieja Marie era astuta y muy despierta para su edad. Su vivaz vida no había sido en vano.

-¿Qué oíste, pequeña?

Le tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón. Bella no pudo retener ni un segundo más lo que se hallaba dentro de su interior. Le detalló la conversación y lo terrible que se sentía.

-No creo que sea la persona adecuada para hablarte de estas cosas.

-¿Sabes lo cansada que estoy de oír "eres demasiado pequeña para estas cosas"? No soy estúpida y estoy harta de que me traten de esa forma.

-Bella... el pasado es pasado. Tus padres te aman y han hecho todo lo que han hecho para llegar a donde están ahora. Pero tienes que entender que a veces el pasado es demasiado cruel como para dejarlo pasar del todo y vuelve a nosotros para para hacernos decir cosas que no queremos decir en realidad.

-Lo entiendo. Pero no merezco que me oculten las cosas y tenga que oírlas accidentalmente.

Marie sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón. Lo hecho está hecho, ellos están atravesando una crisis que necesitan pasar juntos ¿acaso no podemos disfrutar al menos de que ya estés aquí?

Marie le indicó que la siguiera a la cocina. Se puso de pie y la siguió.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?

A penas había sido consciente de que su abuela había preparado bollos azucarados, tortas y pastelillos suficiente para un regimiento.

-Es la día anual de festejo del centro de ancianos y voy a llevarte conmigo. No puedo cargar esto sola y me gustaría que conozcas un par de personas.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Abuelitos?

Marie chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

-No, pequeña condescendiente. Habrá jóvenes también. Quiero que conozcas a Ángela, es nieta de la vieja Jackie. Tiene al menos tu edad, tendrás una amiga con quién relacionarte y hacer cosas que hagan los niños de tu edad. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que es fantástico.

El día anual de festejo era solo eso. Un día de festejo. No había un motivo por el cual festejar. Aún así los ancianos sonreían, comían lo que podían masticar y bebían zumo de colores. Todo parecía resplandecer y fue la primera sonrisa que había logrado en casi una semana.

Su abuela le tomó el brazo con suavidad.

-¿Cariño, puedes ir por más vasos? Acaban de llegar más familiares a la fiesta.

Se giró para ir por ello. Pero tal vez con demasiada brusquedad. Dos pilas de vasos de plástico se desparramaron por el suelo ocasionando un gran estruendo en el salón. El chico que las llevaba en sus manos se enfureció.

-Oh, gracias. Me había llevado media hora organizar esos malditos vasos.

-De verdad lo siento.

Se disculpó. Se agachó para ayudarlo a levantar los vasos y los apiló como estaban anteriormente. Él ignoró su disculpa con el ceño fruncido y sin mirarla. Con gestos brutos fue apilando los vasos del otro extremo. Nadie en el salón se había perdido del intercambio casi amistoso. Todos conocían a Edward. Solo contuvieron el aire para esperar su reacción.

-Soy Bella...

-No te pregunté.

Normalmente esa era su defensa para evitar que las niñas se mantuvieran alejada de él, solía verlas gritarle o ignorarlo por patán. Pero no ella. Ella soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie alisando la falda acampanada que colgaba de su cintura de forma delicada.

-De acuerdo, señor mal humor. Ya te pedí perdón, no voy a rogar por que lo aceptes. Que tengas un buen día.

Edward se detuvo y la vio marcharse con pomposidad. Toda vaporosa y sonriente mientras todos se volteaban a verla con discreción. Claramente y obviamente, él también se había dado la vuelta al verla entrar pero ella no había reparado en él. Ni siquiera cuando se giró y tiró su bandeja con vasos de mala calidad.

Gruñó con molestia y se prometió que no permitiría que su abuelo lo arrastrara a ese lugar de nuevo. Ésta vez era la última.

-¿Qué pasó allí, Bella?

Ella le sonrió despreocupada. Marie dejó de fruncir el ceño.

-Solo fue un accidente.

-Lo sé, pero con ya sabes quién.

-¿Quién?

Se volteó discretamente hacia las mesas del otro extremo donde el chico que acaba de maltratarla servía las bebidas a los ancianos inamovibles con una tenue sonrisa. Se había impresionado con el verde de su mirada, pero más sorprendente era su mirada fiera. De furia contenida, como si fuera a saltar a su yugular en cualquier momento. Y como era de esperar de su energía y su aspecto, le ladró. Pero había aprendido a manejar ese comportamiento. Su madre solía ser así en sus días. Ella había aprendido a sobrellevarlo con humor. Si otra persona lo estaba pasando mal, da lo que siente. Pero si recibe algo peor termina siendo suicida. Entonces solo pudo reír ante su arranque. Debía de estar enojado por que una tonta arruinara su trabajo "de media hora".

-Es Edward Cullen.

Se volvió hacia su abuela.

-¿Qué hay con él?

La anciana se encogió de hombros.

-Solo se que se van a mudar luego del verano. Su hermano tiene una beca para estudiar en una buena escuela y él una buena propuesta para jugar en un interesante equipo de fútbol americano.

-¿Qué escuela?

Se volteó para verlo. Tenía una contextura muscular buena, de se guro era buen lanzador. Sus brazos se veían potentes. Era mucho más alto que ella y era atractivo. Oh, eso no se lo negaría ni al mismísimo espejo y estaba segura de que él sabía aquello. Por su forma confiada de moverse y sonreír con sorna.

-No tengo idea.

Asintió sin prestarle atención a su abuela.

-Solo... ten cuidado con él si te lo cruzas por ahí.

La voz de cuidado de Marie solía estar finamente justificada. Ella jamás juzgaba y si le decía que tuviera cuidado, era por algo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es un niño problemas.

La amiga de Marie eligió ese momento para interrumpirlas y presentar a Ángela. Su nieta y su nueva amiga. Era una chica agradable y pensó que tal vez estar allí ese verano no fuera tan malo. Donde ella vivía no había playa y un sol tan perfecto como lo había en Portland.

Su intriga picaba cada vez más fuerte, retorciendo sus entrañas hasta que finalmente cedió con molestia. La buscó con la mirada mientras fingía jugar al poker con uno de los amigos de su abuelo. Había elegido un lugar donde podía verla fijamente sin que ella lo notase. Entablaba una animada conversación con Ángela. Conocía a la chica, era una de las buenas del pueblo. Pero no era esa justamente la que llamaba su atención.

Sino la morena de cabellos ondulados y suaves ojos color pardo. Tan extraños que casi se había permitido quedarse viéndolos. Casi. Hasta que ella había reído y le había devuelto la jugada. Nunca nadie lo había hecho y decidió que era por que lo conocían. Nadie se metía con Edward Cullen. Ella estaba en serios problemas.

¿De qué tipo? Del que lo obsesionaba su forma de sonreír con facilidad. Pero lo intrigaba el hecho de que ese brillo no subía a sus ojos. Allí estaba de lo que estaba hablando. Ángela la dejó para ir por algo de bebida y ella apartó la mirada al exterior con seriedad. Como si allí estuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

-Tú turno, Cullen.

Bajó la vista al juego y maldijo en silencio. Tiró una carta y cruzó los dedos para que fuera a su favor. Volvió a levantar la vista y la encontró sonriendo de nuevo. Pero no era Ángela la que estaba frente a ella. Era Jacob Black.

-Maldito imbécil.

Una risotada y perdió la partida.

-¿De verdad? Creí que te conocía, apostaría a que te he visto por aquí otra vez.

Bella rió suavemente y estaba deseando que se alejara de ella. Conocía a los de su tipo. La rodeaban todo el tiempo. Pero su buena educación y su perfecta conducta le impidieron ser grosera y apartar su patético acto de "te conozco de algún lado y sino, déjame conocerte".

-¿Bella, cierto?

Asintió nuevamente.

-Eso es.

Jacob se sentó a su lado en el lugar que ocupaba Ángela anteriormente.

-Ese lugar está ocupado.

-Oh, a Ángela no le importará.

Bella se giró para verlo mejor y desplegó su mejor sonrisa sorprendida.

-Claro que le importará ¿qué clase de caballero le ocuparía el lugar a una chica?

Ladeó su cabeza un poco y parpadeó al mejor estilo "soy rubia ¿qué esperas de mí?". Sin embargo, él no desistió. Tomó otro tema de conversación y ella le siguió la corriente. Pero se largaría de allí al primer intento de acercarse. Aquellos desgraciados aprovechan la mínima ocasión para flirtear. No importaba que demonios estuviera haciendo él allí, si había una chica linda a la que pudiera tirarse, allí estaría.

Esperó pacientemente a que Ángela regresara y cuando la divisó, se volvió hacia Jacob y su discurso de cómo llegó a ser el número uno del deporte local que apenas recordaba cuál era.

-¿Me disculpas un segundo? Tengo que ir al baño.

Táctica de mujeres. Una muy conocida, muy buena y muy reveladora. Porque cuando una chica te dice exactamente esa línea "tengo que ir al baño" algo estás haciendo mal. Muy mal como para que ella desee irse y perderte de vista.

Bella logró perderse entre los ancianos que bailaban muy enérgicamente y evitó ser descubierta para que él no lograra seguirla. Nunca sabía cómo podían tomar aquel escape. Si como una invitación a seguirla o como un rechazo...

-¿Escapando?

Sobresaltada retrocedió de un salto empujando la bandeja que él llevaba de nuevo en los brazos. En un ágil movimiento la equilibró a tiempo y los pastelillos que reconoció como los de su abuela, se mantuvieron en su lugar.

-¿Qué costumbre es esa de derribar todo lo que traigo?

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Lo tuyo es bipolaridad.

Le enseñó una sonrisa astuta. Algo encantador, decidió ella. Sus labios se curvaban de forma agradable y subían más del lado derecho, sus dientes eran perfectos y llevaba un arete que había pasado por alto en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por pestañas oscuras y profundizaban el color de sus ojos.

-¿Crees que he pasado la prueba... Bella?

Él enarcó una ceja oscura y fina. Su tez blanca era del tono perfecto. Demasiado extraño para ser un chico de playa. Se apartó de él y volvió a mirar hacia el otro lado del salón. Jacob miraba la hora y Ángela estaba ya con su abuela.

-Va a esperarte allí por horas, si es necesario.

Le regresó la mirada.

-¿Qué hago para que me deje en paz?

Él la miró con sorpresa. Edward estaba sorprendido, desde luego. ¿Una chica como Bella queriendo alejarse de un chico como Edward? Eso era una jodida buena oportunidad que no desearía dejar escapar.

-Conozco un lugar al que nunca iría.

-¿Dónde?

Estaba dispuesto a seguirlo a ese lugar fuera donde fuera de ese roedor. Jacob no carecía de atractivo pero sí de hombría. Cabello perfectamente peinado, perfume adecuado para una cena de gala no una reunión de ancianos. Polo rosa y pantalones claros. ¿Acaso venía de un partido de golf?

-La cocina.

Captó de inmediato la idea. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Definitivamente allí vamos.

-¿Vamos?

Acomodó su postura por una más relajada y seductora, toda su altura parecía envolverla.

-De acuerdo, puedes decirme donde está y me sentaré allí hasta que decida que no regresaré.

Ante una invitación tan implícita podría rechazarla pero no quería hacerlo. No quería dejar de mirar aquellos ojos casi amarillos de leopardo que lo hipnotizaban.

-Tengo que dejar esto en un par de mesas, espera aquí.

Pacientemente esperó a que él dejara sin cuidado los pastelillos y regresara a su lado casi a zancadas.

-Larguémonos de aquí.

-Oh, tengo que avisarle a mi abuela...

Él le dedicó una sonrisa mientras abría las puertas de la cocina y ella dudó.

-Cualquiera podrá decirle que te fuiste conmigo, si ella preguntara. Parece que nadie está mirando, pero en realidad todo el mundo lo hace. Jacob se enterará en medio segundo.

Eso pareció determinar su decisión. Se adentró a la cocina y él la siguió de cerca.

-Este es un lugar que suele estar casi lleno y todos corren de un lado para otro. Pero se han tomado el día ya que la cena era a donación de aportes.

Bella sonrió mientras elegía para sentarse una de las sillas de mimbre a un costado del ventanal que daba a la playa.

-Y los abuelos adoran las cosas dulces.

-Por supuesto, llegar a la tercera edad en forma para deshacerte en pastelillos debe ser genial.

La acompañó en la risa y mientras ella apartaba la vista para admirar el paisaje, paseó la vista por lo que veía. Sonrisa suave y mejillas apenas sonrosadas. Una falda de colores que contrastaba con su piel cremosa y unas delicadas sandalias de tacón bajo que combinaban con su neutra camiseta sin mangas. No exuberaba pero tenía buenos pechos y eso le agradó.

-No eres alguien acostumbrado a la charla ¿cierto?

Ahora esos ojos de animal salvaje lo miraban con intriga. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Con extrañeza notó dos cosas. La primera, era que estaba acostumbrado a ver reproche, odio o simple repulsión en los ojos de las demás personas. Pero en los de ella solo había curiosidad o intriga y eso le gustaba. La segunda cosa más impactante fue que no le costaba sonreír en su presencia, no gruñía para apartarla. Mientras más simple se mostrara ella parecía perderse un poco más a sus propias reglas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Encogió su pequeño hombro y le sonrió.

-¿Qué necesito saber de ti?

¿Necesitar? Demonios. Si tuviera que ponerla sobre aviso acerca del peligro que corría en su ausencia ella saldría corriendo sin pensarlo. Pero la gente se ocuparía de mantenerla alejada de él y tal vez, ése fuera el único momento en el que pudieran hablar a solas antes de que ella decidiera que Jacob era una mejor opción.

Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es que acaso yo necesito saber algo de ti para que hagas esa pregunta?

Enfatizó la palabra necesitar. Bella hizo una mueca.

-No lo sé... que solo estaré aquí dos meses del verano. ¿Tal ves eso cuente?

Edward estiró sus piernas sin cuidado y casi rozó las de ella.

-¿Serías como una aventura de verano?

Rió mientras cruzaba sus piernas para alejarse de las de él. En cierta forma, su atractivo la perturbaba. No del sentido de terror. Sino más bien, que le impedían pensar con claridad.

-¿Para quién?

Clavó su mirada en él. Edward se enderezó de golpe.

-¿Para quién quieres serlo?

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de repente. Marie entraba con tres bandejas apiladas. Las estridentes risas de dos ancianos más los sobresaltaron.

-¡Cariño, aquí estas!

Marie le dedicó una sonrisa cortés a Edward. Éste se la devolvió con igual calor. Bella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su abuela para que no oyera. Tuvo en cuenta que tan solo contaba con un par de minutos.

-Estoy considerando mi lista de opciones.

Un atisbo de algo oscuro pasó por su verde mirada y se clavó en ella con ferocidad. No sonreía, era una seriedad que le quitaba el aliento.

-¿Quiénes están en esa lista?

Susurró al igual que ella. Bella supo que no le quedaba más tiempo, su abuela presionaría para sacarla de allí cuanto antes. ¿Cómo dejarle claro sutilmente a un chico que su interés estaba sobre él? Su vieja amiga Jessica sabía como hacerlo y se lo había enseñado hasta el cansancio.

Desplegó una sonrisa diferente. Una seductora y una mirada cargada de algo desconocido para ella. Jamás había sido necesaria en otro momento. Edward dejó de respirar. Bella colocó su mano en la cintura y lo miró de forma intensa.

-Descúbrelo.

Antes de poder reaccionar ella salía por delante de su abuela. ¿Estaba alucinando o esa recatada chica caída del cielo estaba coqueteando con él? ¡Coqueteando! Es decir, acaba de dejarle en claro que él era uno de esos que le interesaba y apostaba todo el dinero que tenía a que Jacob no estaba allí para competir.

-Demonios, chica.

Bella terminó por ayudar a empacar los restos en la camioneta de Marie y se subió a su lado. Llevaba una sonrisa genuina pintada en el rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan mala en su vida. Nunca había seducido a un chico ni había dejado tan claro lo que quería. Era la ventaja de ser una desconocida. Lo que muchas veces jugaba tanto a favor como en contra.

En cierto modo, le habían advertido que debería de mantenerse alejada de él ¿acaso sería él capaz de hacerla quedar mal? Por que si dejaba en claro que su reputación era dudosa, sería un aguijonazo para su abuela.

-Te ves muy callada.

-Creo que acabo de cometer un error.

Marie rió fuerte mientras aceleraba camino a casa.

-Ser joven, no es un error. No soy tonta, Bella. Solo te advertí porque Edwad es un seductor sin escrúpulos y no quiero que vaya a lastimarte.

Bella suspiró largamente y se giró hacia su abuela.

-¿Sabías que eres la mejor, abuela?

-¡No cambies de tema, señorita!

Rió mientras dejaba atrás al conversación. Ya tenía la aprobación de Marie. Solo esperaba no haber hecho algo estúpido de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse más tarde.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Había acordado que Ángela pasaría por ella esa tarde para ir a la playa. Con la prometedora promesa de que sería una tarde inolvidable. Para ello se había puesto su mejor bikini. Uno azul que envolvía su pecho y lo levantaba de forma agradable. La parte inferior era un mini short que dejaba al aire su trasero. Estaba segura de que Jessica estaría orgullosa de ella. Tenía su toalla, su bronceador y sus lentes de sol. Un libro y su Ipad con música. ¿Necesitaría algo mas?

-¿Algo para comer?

Sonrió.

-Eres un genio.

Besó la mejilla de Marie. Empacó los potes con sándwiches que le ofrecía. Tal vez podría hacer de ese verano algo mejor o algo diferente a lo que había planeado. No serían sus amigos de siempre pero eran otros y también podía disfrutar. Al menos, eso esperaba. Aceptaría eso de tomar cada día como viniese junto a quien quisiese.

-¡Ángela está aquí!

Al coche de la madre de Ángela le gustaba rozar los límites de la velocidad estipulada. Algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, a la chica conduciendo un descapotable rojo. Ángela era divertida y sonreía con facilidad, escapaba de la frívola actitud de Jessica. Bella se sentía en un universo paralelo, algo difícil de asimilar todavía. Desperdiciando su tiempo en comparaciones adoró el cabello lacio natural y castaño de Ángela, sus ojos dulces y la forma de en que reía sin cinismo. Difiriendo totalmente de su vieja amiga y sus formas de ser una auténtica perra. Polos opuesto.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el lugar más conocido de la playa. Es como una iniciación del verano, los que están completamente libres estarán aquí... y los de último año. Voy a presentarte a unos amigos.

Asintió lentamente, considerando la idea.

-¿Eres amiga de Jacob?

Ángela se detuvo a medio camino y la enfrentó. Enarcaba una ceja con poco desconcierto.

-¿Estás interesada en él?

Aquello sonó como si fuera la verdad más obvia y conocida sobre la tierra. Rodó los ojos.

-¡Claro que no! Pero si puedo evitarlo, mejor...

La morena rió mientras retomaba el camino.

-El estará aquí... pero déjame decirte que habrá alguien más interesante.

Subió y bajó sus cejas de forma sugestiva. Bella la miró con confusión. Podía vanagloriarse de ser experta en fingir desorientación y pasar del tema. Pero la pequeña, no lo dejaría pasar. Cambiando el tumbo de sus pensamientos, notó sin sorpresa que había una marcada diferencia de altura entre ellas. Desde siempre había sido una de las más altas de su grupo de amigas y del resto de las niñas. Pero para sus novios eso nunca había supuesto un problema.

-¿Quién?

Deseosa de comentar acerca del clima.

-¿Realmente preguntas quién?

La risa estaba en su voz y no pudo evitar el tema central. Bella no encontró una escapatoria a tiempo. Por lo que comenzó a pretender admirar la playa, claro mensaje de desinterés.

-¿Tristan?

Se aventuró a preguntar. Ángela asintió enérgicamente. Mordió su mejilla interna.

-Todos conocemos su forma de operar con las chicas. Ya ha marcado territorio.

-No soy un maldito árbol.

Se quejó.

-Claro que no, pero te ha prestado atención. No dejará que alguien más pueda robarle lo que él cree que le pertenece.

Así que así era como Edward Cullen se manejaba. Sus movimientos calculados serían para asegurarse de que quedara claro que ella era objeto de su atención. Gruñó internamente. Juguete de nadie, pensó.

-¿Qué pasa si yo no decido seguir con sus juegos?

-Antes de que pienses en la negativa, estarás en un camino sin salida.

Casi temió que ella tuviera razón. Ángela no la miró directamente, extrañamente presintió que posiblemente Edward hubiera jugado con ella en el pasado. No quiso preguntar pero tenía la necesidad de sacarse la duda de encima.

-Mira Ang... eres mi nueva amiga y por nada me gustaría arruinar tu amistad. Si te molesta que tal vez pueda fijarse en mí, simplemente miraré para otro lado.

Bella sacó a relucir su honestidad, siempre sincera y dejando los puntos en claro. La amistad, venía ante todo y ninguna se arruinaba por un chico. Ninguno. Menos, por uno que antes de conocer ya se había considerado como una aventura.

-No, claro que no. Salgo con Eric desde hace dos años. Edward no es nada para mí y nunca lo será. Descuida, pero sabe que vendré y es claro que te traeré conmigo. El estará aquí...

-¿Quién estará aquí?

Ambas giraron.

-Totalmente tú.

Ella se colgó del cuello de un chico. No perdió un ápice de momento en admirarlo rápidamente. Definitivamente no su tipo. De tez clara y rasgos asiáticos. Cabello oscuro, ojos cafés y sonrisa clara. La besó brevemente antes de que ella se apartara a un lado para presentarla.

-Ella es Bella, de quién te hablé. Bells, él es Eric.

Eric le sonrió abiertamente mientras abrazaba a la pequeña chica de la cintura.

-Un placer conocerte al fín.

-Lo mismo digo.

Un grupo de personas los esperaba cerca de la costa. Sentirse fuera de lugar no era lo suyo, de repente se vio atascada en medio de desconocidos que parecían conocerla de toda la vida. Habían preparado una red de juego playero. Había grandes latones repletos de agua fría con hielos y latas de cerveza nadando por allí. La música salía con potencia de uno de los parlantes de un coche bien equipado. El sol era magnífico y pleno. Ángela insistió en que se quitara la camiseta para evitar las molestas marcas indeseadas del sol. Dedujo que tarde o temprano debería de hacerlo. Así como también quitarse el pantalón corto para meterse en el agua de mar. Siempre fría.

Las risas sueltas y los festejos de alegría la atraparon al instante. Todo se veía natural, sencillo y divertido. Escapando de la ridiculez conservadora a la que asistía desde que tenía uso de memoria. Le hubiera agradado haber pertenecido a ese lugar donde los veranos parecían ser el mejor respiro de la juventud.

El grupo comenzó a crecer con el paso de las horas y no solo estaban los amigos o compañeros de Ángela. Había otros grupos de más edad, de universitarios. Se sintió cada vez más acogida. Su nueva amiga no se apartó de su lado y le había presentado a todos sus conocidos. Uno por uno había tratado de recordar los nombres, pero era casi imposible. Le habían sonreído y la habían invitado a entablar conversaciones poco profundas.

Estaba encantada.

-¿Juegas, Bella?

-No lo creo. Apesto.

Las risas hicieron que sus mejillas se tiñeran rápidamente. Tyler, amigo de Eric se ofreció a instruír a la desconocida. Y la ayuda, era algo que jamás se negaba. Sumando a la ecuación que se trataba de un alto moreno que le sonreía con calor.

Realmente quería jugar, pero el voleibol de playa no era lo suyo. Ni de playa ni sobre ningún otro concreto. Era mala en deportes y punto. Las clases habían sido breves y concisas. Casi lo lamentó, hubiera deseado ser además de mala jugador, una mala aprendiz.

Logró unirse con éxito, no lo hizo tan mal para ser la primera vez que jugaba con atención especializada. Ella solo podía animar. Lo que era prácticamente bailar, coordinación y nada parecido a lo que había hecho. Todo lo que involucrara un balón significaba desastre en su vida.

Se tomó un respiro para tomar una de las cervezas. No sabía que aquello era tan fantástico y tan refrescante luego de agitarse con asiduidad. No era una gran bebedora, pero algo frío paseando por su acalorado cuerpo no venía mal.

-Lo haz hecho realmente bien.

Desconocía completamente aquella voz. Pero su aspecto físico la confundió al extremo. Se vio tentada de hacer preguntas, pero se abstuvo a ser cortés.

-Gracias, suerte de principiante, creo.

Apartó la vista hacia la caída del sol. Un atardecer eclipsado por una gran contextura que opacó su vista. Se volvió hacia el extraño y volvió su vista hacia el recién llegado. Con claridad vio de quién se trataba. Creía haberlo visto llegar hacía un par de horas pero no lo había vuelto a cruzar. Rodó los ojos al caer en la cuenta de cada palabra de Ángela. Faltaba que se quedara a solas con un chico para que él hiciera acopio de valor para aparecer.

¿Hora de jugar también?

-Creo que lo mismo.

Edward sonreía de lado y alzaba una ceja de forma sexy. Bella se llevó la botella a la boca y apartó su vista de él, uno de sus tantos trucos para apartar a alguien indeseado. Él volvió a intentarlo.

-Veo que conociste a mi hermano. Emmet.

Se giró hacia el chico que seguía a su lado y lo miró con nuevos ojos. El parecido ahora parecía tener sentido. Supuso que se trataba del menor, se notaba en lo intimidado que se sentía de repente. Decidió trasladar su atención hacia él. Le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Qué nombre! Me gusta.

Por más que no se tratara de algo tan fuera de lo común. El chico rió, se aventuró a mirarla y le devolvió la sonrisa. Una de familia, pensó. Tenue y cautivadora.

-Gracias, hasta ahora creía que era normal.

-Absolutamente, pero genial.

Edward pasó a la acción. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano y lo miró con hostilidad. Sin fingir.

-Creo que tus amigos te llaman.

Bella se giró hacia él con fiereza.

-No oí que lo nombraran. ¿Acaso se puede pasar por alto su nombre?

Estaba cansándose del tema del nombre, deseoso de quitar a su hermano del medio, le dedicó una mirada dura. Como si estuviera conteniéndose. ¿De qué? Eso era bueno querer saberlo. Emmet cedió de clara mala gana.

-Creo que si me llamaron, nos veremos por ahí Bella.

-¡Seguro!

Le devolvió la sonrisa y atinó a darse la vuelta. Edward la retuvo de la cintura y le impidió girarse. Bella se quedó quieta, casi petrificada. Ante su contacto directo y ante su actitud recelosa. Él se acercó a la atura de su oído.

-Estoy dispuesto a tachar cada nombre de tu lista.

Bufó. Él lo interpretó como molestia, aunque no esperaba que ella reaccionara de una forma feliz ante su evidente marca personal. Pero demonios que iba a hacerlo con cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a la castaña. Menos si se trataba de su hermano. No la había perdido de vista ni un segundo mientras se divertía a lo grande. Él se había ido consumiendo lentamente en un negro humor con dos de sus amigos. Con gracia la había descubierto solo una vez mirando alrededor de la playa, una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro. Estando más que seguro de que lo buscaba.

Verdaderamente, Bella se había quejado de la ridiculez de sus palabras. ¿Acaso no podía ver que cualquier chico de esa insípida playa quedaba opacado cuando él hacía su aparición?

Sin embargo, decidió darle pelea. Un puñetazo a su orgullo no vendría de más.

-Vas a tener que esforzarte.

Antes de que pudiera escapar de nuevo él la tenía acorralada entre sus brazos y el coche de alguien. Mantuvo distancia mientras dejaba su cuerpo sobre el costado del coche.

-¿Así que crees que vas a provocarme y luego huir?

Bella se cruzó de brazos. Escondiendo el hecho de que acaba de hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza con su voz sedosa y lenta.

-¿Huir? No huyo de mis problemas.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y sus manos se volvieron un puño. No había nada más seductor que una sexy chica lo llamara problemas. Sus problemas. Por que él tendría uno muy pronto entre sus pantalones.

-¿Los enfrentas?

-Absolutamente...

Reunió el coraje necesario para terminar de dejarle en claro a ese chico cuáles eran sus intensiones. Lo que realmente quería.

Despegó su cuerpo del coche. Eso no significó que Edward se moviera, por lo que se pegó a su torso y casi a su rostro. Desplegó esa sonrisa sensual, esa misma que casi lo había puesto de rodillas en la cocina del asilo. Causando el mismo efecto ahora mismo, deseando estar sentado.

-...cuando creo un problema, me ocupo de él.

El doble filo de sus palabras golpearon en el centro. Sus defensas bajaron tan cerca del suelo que si ella hubiera dictado la orden tenderse en el asiento trasero del auto de un desconocido él hubiera cedido tan fácil que no hubiera tenido marcha atrás. Estaba endemoniadamente seguro de que estaban pensando en el mismo problema.

-Nos vamos a la fiesta de Lauren ¿vienes Bella?

Sus brazos cayeron laxos a su costado y no apartó la vista de ella. Bella le sonrió a su amiga.

-Seguro.

Tercer intento de escapar y él la retuvo.

-Yo la llevo, Ángela.

Bella intercambió la mirada entre su amiga y Edward. No estaba segura de con quién quedarse. Ángela apenas se fijó en él, la miró fijamente y simuló con sus labios un "te lo dije".

-¿Segura de eso?

-Si, te veré allí.

Y se metió a la boca del lobo con un enorme moño sobre su cabeza y un cartel verde neón en su frente con una gran flecha señalándola como disponible. Lo había llevado al borde y la haría saltar con él.

-Vamos, esas cosas suelen empezar temprano.

Edward debió obligarse a no mirarla o estaría impulsado a llevarla a otro sitio y solucionar ese problema que ella decía crear. Por que estaba claro que lo provocaba.

-¿Dónde es la fiesta de Lauren?

Cuestionó mientras lo seguía de cerca hacia la hilera de coches.

-Al final de la tercera calle del centro, dudo que conozcas esa zona. Pero sus fiestas son buenas, los veranos son la buena ausencia de sus padres y un gran permisivo para hacer lo que desea en esa mansión.

-¿Mansión?

Edward sonrió con todo su esplendor y esa curva particular.

-Oh, si. Lauren tiene una jodida mansión que sabe cómo usar.

Un todo terreno negro los llevó en un suspirar. No sabía por qué impresionarse más, si la bestia automovilística en la que iba o quién la conducía como si estuviera al mando de un escarabajo. Edward resaltaba dentro de la oscuridad de la cabina, sus manos se movían con viejo conocimiento y práctica. Sus ojos apenas se apartaban de la carretera y su ceño se fruncía en concentración. Le había ordenado que se pusiera el cinturón y había conducido como alma que corre el diablo.

-Es un gran... auto.

Edward rió mientras esperaba de pie a que ella bajara.

-Es una camioneta y sí, es impresionante. Es mi vida.

-¿Trabajaste por ella?

-Lo suficiente como para obtenerla.

Era una respuesta reservada pero ella no necesitaba los detalles sórdidos de su vida, ni de los tantos trabajos que había tenido su padre para mantenerlos durante la dura enfermedad de su madre ni de la gran decepción de éste cuando ella falleció. Arrancándoles la poca realidad que les quedaba en sus vidas.

-Wow...

-Te lo dije.

Él la miró. Se encontró admirando su cuerpo de nuevo. Era alta y esbelta, deportista. Eso lo volvía loco. Su elasticidad había sido notoria cuando jugaba en la playa y se había percatado al instante de que era tan inocente como valiente para jugar de aquella forma encantadora con él y su casi nula voluntad.

Llevaba una camiseta trasparente que enseñaba su oscuro traje de baño y pequeño short que debería ser ilegal. Había notado como le miraban el trasero con apremio. Y eso no iba a suceder de nuevo. Acercó su mano a la suya y entrelazó los dedos. Que todos se fueran al demonios. Bella iba con él esa noche.

-¿Bella, cierto?

Una morena se acercó con dos bebidas en la mano y le echó un vistazo de deseo a Edward. Celos arrebatadores la atravesaron. Se compuso demasiado pronto. Que él quisiera entrar con ella de la mano quería decir algo ¿no?

-Si ¿Tú eres...?

Entendió al instante que era la única que recién llegaba, por que todo el mundo parecía interesarse por ella y entablar una conversación. Además, tener al chico malo de camiseta negra y jeans ajustados, con un despeinado sexy... llamaba la atención.

-Oh, genial. Soy Irina. Ángela estaba buscándote.

Antes de que ella la arrastrara, Edward se mantuvo firme. Sin soltarla le dedicó una mirada significativa.

-Creo que ella se va a quedar conmigo un rato más.

Irina se encogió de hombros y se despidió. Bella se apartó de Edward y levantó la mano para saludar a Ángela. Ésta le sonrió con alivio y la llamó para que se acercara. Edward se acercó a su oído.

-No te preocupes por ella, te llevaré a casa.

Al darse la vuelta, encontró a Edward muy cerca de ella. Rió fuerte y palmeó su hombro con gracia. Como si se tratara del chiste más gracioso. Lo vio fruncir el ceño.

-Gracias, caballero. Pero prefiero que me lo ofrezcan, no que me lo impongan.

Bella se apartó al tiempo que alguien llamaba su atención. Perdiéndola de vista por el resto de la noche.

No es que no le agradara Edward, pero su machismo extremo y patriarcal la enloquecía. La sacaba de sus casillas. No era de las novias dominadas que estaban todo el tiempo con la correa tirando de su cuello. Jamás sería de esa forma. Ni siquiera Mike lo había logrado con intentos continuos y había terminado por desistir. Ella era una chica libre, divertida, tenía amigos y hacía sociales con el resto de la población. Eso de los celos no iba con ella.

Momento ¿había dicho novia?

-¡Aquí estas, pensé que no llegarías!

Rió despreocupada. Tomó la mano de Ángela y la llevó hacia la pista.

¿Cómo podía detenerse una vez que había comenzado? Adoraba beber cerveza y escuchar música muy fuerte. Detestaba con pasión que su pueblo se hubiera limitado a ser un jodido ejemplo religioso y los mantuvieran sobre la línea todo el tiempo. Sentía que sus topes ahora no existían y sentía libertad. Las cadenas que habían marcado su duro camino durante todo el tiempo ahora estaban rotas y muy lejos.

La música cambió y dos chicas que reconoció de la playa, se unieron a ellas. Cerró los ojos y meneó la cadera con la melodía. La cabeza le burbujeaba y reía con más facilidad que antes. Cualquiera que fuera la pesada carga sobre sus hombros, había desaparecido con imperiosa rapidez.

Ángela fue apartada por Eric. De modo que las dos chicas optaron por irse también con alguien. Momento de abandonar la pista. Se giró para ir a refrescarse y chocó de lleno con un amplio pecho. Sus brazos la atrajeron a su cuerpo para evitar que cayera de espalda.

-No es tan fácil correr de mí.

Jane enmudeció. ¿Acaso siempre iba a reaccionar de esa forma cuando él se acercaba con sigilo y susurraba en su oído? Si, posiblemente... si. Aunque siempre era de las que tenía argumentos para todo. Así el tema fuera insulso y nefasto, ella siempre tenía una línea con la que refutar cualquier idea. Pero no cuando estaba con Edward. Él silenciaba cualquier intento de excusa. Convertía la furia en deseo y calentaba su sangre con una mirada. Todo se volvía sexual en su presencia.

-Debería hacerlo.

Amenazó mientras regresaba su cuerpo a la realidad y comenzaba a bailar. Edward la acompañó con movimientos perezosos, sin apartar sus manos de su espalda.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

Sonrió de lado y se acercó más a ella. Bella elevó sus manos y las enredó detrás de su cuello. Él la acercó de su cintura a su cuerpo. Ella sabía como moverse jodidamente bien para ponerlo a punto. Pronto sus pantalones serían demasiado pequeños para su incomodidad.

-Tal vez...

Él negó lentamente.

-Apuesto a lo seguro. Es un sí o un no.

-¿Qué esperas obtener para apostar a lo seguro desde ya?

Edwrad bajó su cabeza más cerca de sus labios que de su oído.

-A ti, pero solo para mí.

Bella sabía que él no mentía. Él no era de los que jugaba con toda una lista de opciones. Barajaba sus opciones, desde luego, pero siempre tenía que darse con una sola. No prometía cosas que no podía cumplir ni mucho menos nada a largo plazo. Cuando algo le interesaba iba por ello. Esa castaña entre sus brazos se había vuelto rápidamente algo de su interés y supo de inmediato que la quería para él sin importar el costo. No permitiría que ella jugara con él mientras pasaba su tiempo con otro. Tenía que dejarle eso claro.

-Descuida, haz hecho un buen trabajo.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Con qué?

La sonrisa de Bella se volvió enigmática.

-Con tachar cada nombre de mi lista.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres.**

"Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo o no lo hagas. Pero no lo intentes". Esa frase había quedado marcada a fuego en su cabeza. Y lo que más quería en ese momento era besar a Edward. Habían bailado por horas, sintiendo su calor como si fuera propio. Le había dado para beber algo refrescante y no le había permitido que se sobrepasara. La había protegido de manos traviesas y no había mirado hacia otro lado cuando una muchacha semi desnuda se paseaba por allí. Era solo ella.

-¿Quieres irte?

Asintió cuando la casa se había llenado lo suficiente como para comenzar a sentirse molesta. Le hacía mucho calor y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Edward le tomó la mano y la llevó fuera. Consiguió respirar aire puro y aclarar su cabeza. La había pasado grandioso pero era suficiente para un solo día.

-¿Estás bien?

Sonrió y asintió.

-Aturdida.

Él la acompañó de cerca al coche y la ayudó a abrochar su cinturón.

-¿Sabes? no estoy borracha como para no poder hacer eso por mi cuenta.

Él rió mientras levantaba el rostro, lo suficientemente cerca del suyo como para casi tentarse.

-¿Seguro?

Enarcó una ceja y ella se mordió el labio inferior. Sin poder evitar el impulso, Edward levantó con pereza la mano hasta que con su pulgar liberó el labio de la prisión de sus dientes y admiró fijamente sus labios. Llenos, rosados y brillantes por su saliva. Tentadores.

-Será mejor que lo hagas, entonces.

Pero eso no era lo que tenía en sus planes. Se apartó y dejó a una confundida Bella en su asiento.

Ella dio por sentado que sabía donde estaría viviendo y lo dejó conducir. Aquel pueblo era tan pequeño y todos tan cercanos que no desperdiciaría su tiempo apostando a algo seguro, como que él, conocía con exactitud la dirección de Marie. Relajó su cabeza en el asiento y estiró sus piernas. Edward cambió la marcha del mono comando y rozó su pierna con el dorso de su mano. Evitó un respingo y se mantuvo tiesa, simulando que nada había pasado. Pero un mundo de revelaciones la arrebató la respiración de golpe.

Deseaba a Edward con cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo quería haciendo cosas malas en su cama y besándola largamente. Lo quería con tanta impaciencia que casi parecía que iba a terminar con ella. La necesidad abrazadora la asustaba y sorprendía. Lo adjudicó a la bebida y las cantidades exageradas en la que las había consumido a lo largo de un solo día. Pero presentía que una vez que su turbación pasara, el sentimiento seguiría estando allí. Que si él deseaba besarla ella querría más y más y luego no podría parar. Tenía que alejarse de él.

Reconoció la parte trasera de la casa antes de que él llegara. Apenas se detuvo el coche actuó rápido antes de que su sagacidad la detuviera y no pudiera escapar.

-Gracias por traerme a casa, adiós.

Parpadeó y la vio en el camino de piedra directo a la casa. Se bajó rápido y la siguió. La alcanzó antes de que abriera la puerta de la cocina y la atrajo a sí.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Susurró casi con furia. De momento todo parecía marchar bien y de momento no ¿qué demonios había pasado en el medio? Ella temblaba bajo su brazo y no lo miraba. ¿Miedo?

La obligó a mirarlo. No, ella estaba lejos de sentir eso. En un movimiento pegó su espalda a la pared y la encarceló entre sus brazos.

-Contéstame.

Bella tragó en seco y se aventuró a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué tan segura puedo estar de que el pacto sea mutuo?

Tan seguro como la mierda de que no sería capaz de pensar en otra chica mientras la tuviera solo a ella. Pero no se trataba de eso. Lo sabía de ante mano. Bella adivinaba que él no jugaba y si le pedía que solo fuera él, él estaría solo con ella. Era algo recíproco.

-No es eso, se honesta.

Casi cedió. Abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar. Casi.

-Bella...

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba muy tentado como para seguir presionado todos sus botones para que ella finalmente hablara.

-Ahora no me creo que capaz de hablar, la cabeza me da vuelta y siento que...

Movió sus manos señalando a ambos y él enarcó una ceja esperando que siguiera.

-¿Qué sientes?

El arrebato de deseo oscureció su voz, la volvió más ronca. Jane contuvo el aliento.

-No tengo idea de lo que esperas de mí, Edward. Pero se que que quiero más y no voy a conformarme solo con un beso...

-Pero es justamente por donde vamos a empezar.

Deslizó su mano por la curva de su cuello y la acarició lentamente. Tenía el rostro cerca de su boca. Bella tenía los labios entre abiertos y sus alientos se mezclaban. La miró a los ojos y se perdió en esos faroles claros que brillaban aún en la oscuridad. La deseaba y supo que él tampoco iba a conformarse con pavonear. No solo la quería en su cama, la quería en su vida.

-Jane... antes de dar el paso que nos dejará más cerca del otro, necesito preguntarte algo importante.

-¿Justo ahora?

Sonrió ante su evidente ansiedad y sintió un timbre de nervios recorriendo sus venas.

-Si, ahora. Se que vienes de lejos y solo estarás dos meses que serán una tortura si no puedo tenerte. Pero necesito saberlo.

-¿Qué es?

Susurró. Edward la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Hay alguien más?

Ella contuvo la respiración. Pero nada vino a su mente. Negó y luego dijo:

-No.

Edward asintió y supo que se entregaba al vacío de brazos abiertos. Acortó al distancia y sintió la dulce caricia de sus labios sobre los suyos. En un arranque de adrenalina profundizó el beso. Se lamentó no poder ser suave y dedicado con ella, pero el deseo lo acariciaba tan cerca que lo desequilibraba. Su lengua hizo contacto con su fuente de perdición y se perdió en conocer cada parte de su boca. La besó hasta que olvidó su propio nombre. La presionó más fuerte contra la pared y mantuvo quieta sus manos antes de que pudiera impulsarla a hacerlo allí mismo.

Definitivamente el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza. No pensaba con claridad y había olvidado como se respiraba. Sus labios eran adictivos y seductores. Se negaba a permanecer alejados de ellos por mucho más tiempo.

-Edward...

La silenció de nuevo con sus labios y saboreó su boca, apenas más calmado. Pero el fuego inicial seguía estando allí.

-Tengo que irme, Bella.

Tenía que irse antes de hacer una locura.

-De acuerdo.

La volvió a besar más lento y se alejó. Bella quedó en una nebulosa de confusión. Encendida hasta parecerse un hogar chispeante en pleno invierno. Le temblaba el cuerpo del deseo y Edward estaba alejándose de ella. Centímetros parecían kilómetros.

-Te veré mañana.

Le besó la mejilla y se alejó. Por que si volvía a besar sus labios, no podría irse nunca.

En la oscuridad de su habitación rememoró cada parte de la noche. ¿Cómo podía él tener tanta fuerza sobre ella? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo la traicionara de esa forma? Lo quería y lo añoraba cuando no estaba con ella. Lo conocía de un día y se sentía de como una vida.

-Estás algo pálida esta mañana.

Ella ignoró el comentario.

-Tomaré una fruta y saldré a correr.

-De acuerdo.

Prefería que le dejaran pasar sus dramas de adolescente en soledad. Su madre jamás era entrometida. Es más, a veces la dejaba demasiado sola y eso no suponía problemas pero lo era cuando ella necesitaba a una madre y no la tenía. Recordar a sus padres le hizo hervir la sangre de la ira. Ajustó el paso de la carrera y rememoró la conversación que había oído de sus padres.

¿Tanto podía odiarla su madre? ¿Tanto podría haber arruinado su vida? Ella ni siquiera había decidido nacer ¿por qué simplemente no abortar y ahorrarse el drama? Poco le importaba que tan perfecta podría haber sido su vida sin ella. ¿De qué valía si era ella quién iba a pagar con creces las consecuencias? ¿Aborrecía su vida actual? ¿Era por eso que se escondía detrás de una máscara social?

No tenía una jodida respuesta a todas las preguntas que atosigaban su mente con crueldad. Todo lo que parecía seguro hasta ahora se desmoronaba. Había vivido una mentira. Por que parte de lo que sabía, sus padres se habían casado y ella había venido al mundo a los nueve meses. Entonces se habían casado por que ella venía y no por que en realidad quisieran atar sus vidas para siempre. Jamás se habían peleado en su presencia, pero recordaba que de pequeña solía oír las discusiones. De mayor ya las había olvidado, sus padres parecían la pareja perfecta, el uno para el otro. Pero los problemas seguían allí. Invisibles a sus ojos.

Eliminó con furia la lágrima solitaria que caía sobre su rostro y continuó corriendo a ciegas.

Su padre. Él siempre la había amado, apoyado y seguía con amor cada logro. La llevaba a cenar cuando todo iba bien y le llamaba todo el tiempo para saber cómo estaba. Pasaban días separados por el trabajo pero jamás lo había sentido distante. En cambio, su madre. Era otro cantar.

Su madre estaba físicamente pero la veía pocas veces. Solía estar en lo de Abby hablando de la última moda, o de compras con Rebeca por el centro comercial. O podría estar en su propia casa encerrada en su estudio donde pintaba y pasaba largas horas. No cocinaba y no limpiaba. De eso se ocupaba Sue, la amable encargada de la casa. Su madre era la perra. O la que no sabía cómo demonios vivir en familia. Pero sin embargo, no la recordaba tan mala. De pequeñas las cosas eran más fáciles, ella era su muñeca. De adulta solo esperaba que terminara casada con Mike.

Se mente se detuvo pero su cuerpo aceleró el ritmo. ¿Mike? ¡Demonios! Ese idiota ni siquiera había venido a su mente cuando Edward le había preguntado si había alguien más. Estaba claro que no significaba más que un papel desechable para ella. Pero él era todo lo que su madre esperaba de ella.

Se había despertado con la certeza de que todo iba mal. De que sus padres no lograrían superar esta crisis y estarían separados para antes de que ella llegara a la universidad. Desde luego que iba a extrañar a ambos. Ese ambiente que se habían ocupado de crear a su alrededor. Los viernes de películas con palomitas de mantequilla y los helados del domingo en la cama grande viendo _The Bing Bang Theory._ Nada de eso volvería a ser como antes.

La idea de que nada volvería a ser como antes. Se clavó como un puñal en su corazón.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres terminarte eso antes de que venga el tren? Tendremos que hacer todo a la velocidad de la luz y no tendrás...

Su vista captó unas llamativas zapatillas color amarillo y definitivamente reconoció a la atractiva castaña que corría sin miramientos. Calzas deportivas ajustaban su figura y un top pequeño enseñaba su plano estómago. Frunció el ceño. Miró a lo lejos y el tren se avecinaba. Se volvió hacia la chica y ésta llevaba audífonos.

-Mierda...

Corrió como llevaba años haciéndolo a través de un campo de juego.

-¡Bella, detente!

Pero como lo adivinó, ella no lo oyó. La alcanzó antes de que el tren se diera paso y la aplastara. En un salvaje movimiento la derribó al suelo.

Bella vio pasar el tren frente a sus ojos y se congeló. Las lágrimas se atascaron en sus ojos y se apartó con brusquedad de los vagones tambaleantes chocando con quién estaba por detrás de ella. Edward arrancó con violencia sus audífonos y ella se volteó para verlo con total sorpresa.

-¿Es que acaso quieres morir?

Él pasó de su furia cuando notó sus ojos enrojecidos y los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas empolvadas. Se acercó a ella arremolinando el polvo a su alrededor y acarició su rostro. Ella estaba pálida y desenfocada. En shock.

-¿Están bien?

Su hermano se acercó a su altura y los analizó. Dos personas más corrían detrás de él. Su padre y su madrastra.

-Si, busca algo de agua fría.

Edward se puso de pie y la levantó en sus brazos como si no pesara más que una almohada. Apenas la alzó en vilo ella se desplomó en sus brazos. Esme, su madrastra ahogó un grito.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Quién es esta muchacha?

-Calma, Esme. Necesitamos llevar a esta niña a un sitio seguro.

Su padre había logrado domar a la bestia. Edward pasó de largo y terminó por dejarla sobre las cajas de embalar. No era el mejor lugar pero no era tan duro como los tablones donde él había estado sentado minutos atrás. Indian le dejó la botella de agua y él derramó un poco sobre sus mejillas y frente. Sopló y esperó que reaccionara. Su cuerpo se agitaba por el esfuerzo y solo esperaba que ella abriera los ojos, respiraba suavemente y eso le desagradaba.

Volvió a insistir. Bella salió de su nebulosa con pesada lentitud, como si hubieran partido un ladrillo en su cabeza. Le dolía horrores y gimió con potencia. Parpadeó y se esforzó por alejarse del zumbido de sus oídos.

-¿Edward...?

Su voz sonó ronca y rasposa.

-Si, aquí estoy. Toma un poco.

La ayudó a incorporarse lentamente y bebió ávidamente el agua que él le ofrecía. Los mareos fueron pasando, dejando lugar a un potente dolor de cabeza que dividía su vista y la hacía volver a marearse.

-Toma cariño, una barrita dulce.

La apartó ante la arcada que eso le produjo.

-Bella, tienes que comerla.

Se obligó a hacerlo y sintió que su estómago se asentaba. Los malestares pasaron y dejó de lado la botella de agua.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien?

Se fijó en la voz alterada que acaba de hablar. No había reparado en ella, una mujer de aspecto nervioso, ni el hombre de hombros anchos y claros ojos que estaba a su lado. Emmet estaba en una esquina y trató de sonreír pero los músculos de su cara no se movieron. Frunció el ceño. Genial ¿cómo había logrado reunir a todos los Cullen?

-No, me ocuparé de ella. ¿Pueden dejarme a solas? Ella está mejor ahora.

Bella apartó la vista. No había abierto la boca desde que se había recuperado completamente y Edward había sido paciente con ella. Pero presentía que eso estaba por acabarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Se sentó a su lado y acarició la tierna piel de su antebrazo. Ella cerró los ojos y asintió. Él se acercó y ella descansó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Las lentas caricias de su brazo subieron hasta terminar en la parte posterior de su cuello. Su pulgar se movía con lenta ignavia y su cuerpo logró relajarse por completo.

-¿Qué pasó allí afuera, Bells?

Ella suspiró en su pecho y se acomodó.

-Solo estaba corriendo y perdí la noción de lo que hacía.

No era extraño en ella. Siempre le pasaba en la ciudad, a lo sumo corría treinta vueltas al parque hasta que algo la hacía volver. Chocarse con alguien, lluvia, el tiempo o solo el dolor físico. Pero su poderosa mente obnubilaba cualquier cosa coherente que pudiera estar haciendo.

-¿Qué pasaba por tu mente?

Sentía su cálida respiración en su cuello y trató de mantener la serenidad. Ella estaba mentalmente bloqueada e incapaz de soportar más que esa charla. Además, necesitaba saber qué demonios la había hecho perderse de semejante forma.

-Montones de cosas.

Murmuró. Él no presionó. Lo haría cuando ella se encontrara con sus cinco sentidos.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión.

Susurró mientras se apartaba y miraba el vacío. Él atrajo su mirada hacia él.

-Solo... ten cuidado. No estaré allí la próxima vez y esa cosa podría haberte matado.

Bella apenas podía moverse sin que el cuerpo le temblara pero insistió en que quería caminar. Se despidió sin exigir explicaciones de quiénes eran y subió al todo terreno de Edward. Él fue despacio y ella lo agradeció. No quería llegar tan rápido a casa de su abuela y tener que enfrentar la histeria de su cuestionamiento. Él parecía entender eso.

El coche se detuvo y ella miró la casa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?

-A subir, si no te importa.

Se mordió el labio inferior con duda y él se abstuvo al pedido.

-¿No va a importarle a Marie?

-No está.

Señaló el aparque solitario y él asintió. Bella esperó que él bajara y la ayudó a entrar en la casa. Era un lugar sencillo y sin mucha decoración, pero cálido y agradable. El olor a comida dulce llenaba los espacios. Bella tomó un par de bollos de canela y una botella de jugo. Mientras Edward la ayudaba a subir. A mitad del tercero ella se detuvo, sin fuerzas. Él volvió a cargarla y ella indicó la tercera puerta de la derecha.

-¿Mejor?

Ella sonrió.

-Justo donde te quiero.

Edward enarcó una ceja y colocó sus manos en jarras.

-Querrás decir, justo donde yo te quiero a ti.

Ella estaba tendida en la cama y él de pie a su lado.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Ilumíname, por favor.

Rió y se enderezó en la cama. Palmeó a su lado y él la enfrentó. Estiró su mano y tomó la suya. Sus ojos verdes eran implacables, cálidos y silenciosos. Ella sabía que tenía un montón de preguntas que no se animaba a hacer pero tal vez algún día fuera lo suficiente importante como para contarle lo que le había ocurrido.

-Estoy bien. Gracias.

Pero él cambió el sentido de la autocompasión. Su mano acarició la parte interna de su brazo y fue subiendo lentamente.

-No es esa la respuesta que estoy esperando.

-¿Te refieres a que te tengo a mi disposición?

Su voz suave dio justo en el blanco.

-Bella... juegas con fuego.

-Porque quiero quemarme contigo.

-¿No es demasiado peligroso?

Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco más.

-Dímelo tú.

Edward no pudo contenerse a besarla. Cada vez que sus labios se rozaban era algo mágico y celestial. Atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y la atrajo más hacia él. Bella lo jaló de la camiseta y lo arrastró con ella en la caída hacia la cama. Se acomodó por encima de ella y se juró que se mantendría quieto. Ella no merecía una pérdida de control.

Sus labios apenas se separaban para respirar. Bella se había recuperado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Edward no dudaba de ello. Podía sentir sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su abdomen y estaba comenzando a cegarlo. En medio de sus piernas abiertas, su miembro luchaba por despertarse. Lo mantuvo a raya pero su centro se sentía caliente justo donde lo necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y se entregó al sentir. Edward recorría su abdomen con las manos y acariciaba la piel con lentitud torturadora. Su boca se separó de sus labios y movió su cuerpo con obvia necesidad. Él deslizó sus labios por su mandíbula y bajó hacia su cuello. Su lengua encontró salada la base de su cuello. No pudo reprimir un gemido. Coló sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y acarició los tensos músculos de su espalda, mientras los raspaba suavemente con sus uñas.

-Bella...

Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato. Esa no era la voz de Edward. Él se apartó de golpe y giró por la cama. Bella se puso de pie de prisa y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Iré enseguida, estoy en la ducha!

Cerró despacio tras su espalda y respiró con agitación. Edward le daba la espalda y se obligó a

darle su tiempo.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, tenía una erección que rompería sus pantalones y la sangre tan caliente que corría peligro de que fundiera sus venas. Controló su respiración y se obligó a pensar en frío. La abuela de Bella estaba abajo. Abrió los ojos ¡Su camioneta!

-Ella sabe que estoy aquí.

No obtuvo respuesta. Se giró y encontró a Bella con el rostro cubierto con ambas manos.

-¿Bella Jane?

Ella soltó una carcajada y luego la terminó con una mano sobre su boca.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! Nada pasa por debajo de su lupa.

-Mierda...

Pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello y rió despacio.

-Estamos en problemas.

-Si ella no encuentra nada, lo dudo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Bella se alejó de la puerta y acortó la distancia. Su audacia cas le hacía dar risa.

-Lo siento...

-¿Te arrepientes de eso?

Señaló la cama sin mirar en esa dirección. Ella negó con absoluta certeza.

-Claro que no, lamento la situación incómoda que te hará saltar por la ventana mientras recupero nuestras reputaciones.

Lo arrastró de la mano y le señaló la escalera a un costado. Edward pensó que era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Antes de bajar la besó largamente y le guiñó un ojo.

-Un placer estar a su disposición, señorita.

Bella rió y corrió a pasar por el agua de la ducha. Dos minutos más tarde se encontraba bajando las escaleras con veraniego vestido de flores azules y unas simples sandalias. El cabello húmedo y tan ondulado como siempre. Se esforzó en mantener su humor con neutralidad. Edward y los diez minutos pasados habían sido lo más cerca que había tenido a un chico en su cama.

-¿Vas a almorzar conmigo o tienes planes?

-No, me quedo.

-De acuerdo.

Antes de que eligiera un lugar, tomó el lugar que su abuela le indicó y distraídamente levantó la vista hacia la ventana. Donde anteriormente estaba estacionada la camioneta de Edward. La pasta se le atragantó en la garganta.

-¿Así que por qué ventana bajó tu invitado?

-No se de qué estás hablando.

Otro bocado monumental de pasta y su abuela pasó por alto el hecho de que la había descubierto. Se propuso escucharla y evitar desviar su mente.

.

Se quedó diez minutos fuera de su casa. No podía entrar y sentir que lo llenarían de preguntas. Su padre podría mantener la discreción y solo atenerse a preguntar por el bien estar de Bella. Pero su madrastra lo retorcería hasta que lograra sacarle toda la información. Emmet bien podía besarle el trasero con lo que opinara.

Su mente volvió a los veinte minutos atrás. Otra vez había quedado prendido de lo que ella quería. Caía tan fácil en su encanto que estaba decidido a hacerle al amor cuando la había oído gemir. Dios, ese punto tan dulce en su cuello era la perdición y estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo a su favor en el futuro.

Un golpe en su vidrio le hizo levantar la cabeza del volante.

-¿Atrapado?

Captó el doble sentido de las palabras. Atrapado era poco, más bien encadenado. Emmet sonrió con sorna y gruñó mientras bajaba.

-La cena está lista.

Lo siguió sin decir una palabra y envió miradas feroces a quién se atreviera a preguntar algo. Agradeció que se mantuvieran de su lado de la línea y desapareció antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. El sol hecho de pensar en Bella iba a consumirlo.

-Vamos, Bella, tienes que terminar con eso antes de mover los cajones por aquí.

Suspiró con cansancio y se apartó el cabello del rostro mientras terminaba de acomodar las letras del cartel de enfrente del centro de ancianos. El gran cartel rezaba un feliz cumpleaños a lo grande y recién iba por la tercera letra de la primera palabra.

Su abuela la había tenido atareada entre la organización del cumpleaños número noventa de una de las ancianas de de sus amigas. Todas eran muy mayores para ser amigas de su abuela, que apenas pasaba los sesenta pero parecía ser lo único que había por aquí.

Se alejó para notar que la letra estaba mal pegada y volvió a despegarla. Nunca terminaría con esas endemoniadas letras ni podría manejar el calor al mismo tiempo. Era insoportable.

-Esta vista es perjudicial para la salud.

Sobresaltada casi cae de la silla que apenas lograba mantenerla. Edwrard la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a bajar. Casi deseoso de tomar la sudadera que llevaba puesta y amarrarla a su cintura. Su bien formado trasero estaba a la vista en un pequeño short que dejaba demasiado a la imaginación mientras que su camiseta se subía y dejaba ver la piel de su espalda y cadera. Nadie tenía permitido deleitarse con eso más que él.

-¿Tengo que ponerte un GPS? He tardado dos días en localizarte en este pueblo de dos por dos.

Ella rió mientras se acomodaba.

-Mi abuela me ha tenido como su asistente de aquí para allá con esta fiesta de cumpleaños.

No la soltó, sino que la acercó a su cuerpo y besó sus labios. Esos malditos labios que estaba adorando. Deseando con locura.

-Espero que esta tarde pueda liberarte, entonces. Hay una fiesta en la playa.

-Solo si termina con lo que le he pedido.

Se apartó educadamente, pero sin tratar de negar lo que había estado haciendo. Sonrió a la anciana.

-Buenas tardes, Marie.

-Vamos, intento de niño bueno. Ella podrá irse antes si le ayudas con ese endemoniado cartel. Es la única que al menos puede mantenerse en pie sobre una silla.

-A la orden, señora.

Pasaron la siguiente hora colgando el cartel de felicidades. Las indicaciones de Marie era duras y no fue fácil complacerla acomodando los asientos para crear una circular pista de baile. Las bolas de boliche no se lucían de día y las luces de colores debían repararse.

-Solo creo que todo esto la estresa.

Edward le pasó un vaso de jugo y se sentó a su lado en las banquetas de la entrada. Marie gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Las mesas no se encontraban como ella quería y los distribuidores de bebidas llevaban retrasados alrededor de dos horas. Estaba furiosa.

Bella rió y esperó que ella les diera la espalda.

-Vamos, antes de que ella pueda notarlo.

Lo arrastró afuera y aprovechó para darle un fugaz beso en el cuello. Él no la dejó escapar y la mantuvo cerca de él.

-¿Nos saltamos la fiesta de la playa?

Su voz cargada de deseo la encendía a fuego lento. Pero no quería perderse esa fiesta y quería ver a Ángela, la chica le caía bien y los nuevos amigos también. Le agradaba la vida de la playa.

-Ni lo sueñes. Llévame a casa para que pueda cambiarme.

-Estas perfecta.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tal vez, pero no para ir a la playa.

Con resignación arrastró su trasero hacia la camioneta y condujo las cuatro cuadras hacia la pequeña casa de la playa de su abuela. Bella se atrevió a mirarlo mientras conducía. Le gustaba mirarlo. De día podía apreciar más sus rasgos laterales. Su nariz era del tamaño justo, sus labios eran plenos y cada vez que la besaba tenía la sensación de que la absorbían. Adoraba el rasgo de sus ojos almendrados. La forma en la que su sonrisa subía a su mirada e iluminaba el profundo verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy decidiendo.

-¿Cuál parte de mí es la más sexy?

Rió y lo empujó suavemente del hombro.

-¿Qué tan grande es tu ego?

Bella subió rápidamente las escaleras sin esperar que él la siguiera, pero allí estaba. De nuevo en la habitación que ocupaba como suya cada vez que había ido de visitas allí. Edward se quedó de pie en el umbral mientras miraba por primera vez la habitación en detalle. Era simple y clara. La ventana iluminaba con imperiosa grandeza y la cama doble de doseles tenía cortinas blancas. Muy del siglo pasado, pero le agradó. Era muy Bella. Se la imaginó con un vestido vaporoso muy propio de la época y sonrió. Bella sería preciosa en cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

Era muy complicado pensar en qué demonios ponerse cuando tenía a Edward seguirle los pasos y una cama en el mismo ambiente. No quería ser atrapada de nuevo, pero no le molestaría intentar atacarlo de nuevo. Sentía que se había abalanzado sobre él, aprovechando su propia debilidad como un arma. Pero había perdido la cabeza.

¿Dónde había quedado toda esa perfección sobre la que había trabajado por años? Esa regla que sabía que jamás debía romper y esa línea que nunca debía cruzar. Todo se había ido al demonio cuando él se había metido en su camino. Había olvidado a quién era, había desencajado su eje y la había hecho girar más rápido de lo que alguien hubiera logrado en toda su vida. ¿Seguía siendo ella misma o es que había cambiado? Por que no se sentía a como si se hubiera perdido, al contrario.

Se sentía como si se hubiera reencontrado consigo misma.

Edward la llamó dos veces pero ella se había quedado tiesa y con la vista en el vacío. De nuevo esas cosas poderosas la apartaban de la realidad. ¿Quién demonios se colgaba de esa forma espantosa? De modo que se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro. Ella pareció recordar su presencia y le sonrió.

-No encuentro mi vestido morado. No puedo recordar dónde lo dejé.

Se apartó mientras revolvía su otro cajón.

-¿Cuánto más vas a mentirme?

Bella se giró suavemente y enderezó su espalda. Sin sentirse turbada ante el comentario.

-No estoy mintiéndote. Solo que... hay cosas que nunca deben salir de mi cabeza.

Revolvió el último cajón y sonrió con gloria.

-¡Aquí esta! No tardaré.

Le besó la mejilla a la pasada y se encerró en el baño. Ella tenía razón, absolutamente total razón. No quería arruinar su diversión con Edward por esas cosas estúpidas que sucedían en su aburrida vida pasada. Quería tomar ese presente y explotarlo al máximo. Antes de que parpadeara y tuviera que despedirse para siempre.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió a gusto con lo que veía. El vestido no era recatado pero tampoco demasiado atrevido. Se ajustaba a su figura superior y remarcaba las líneas de sus pechos, el escote redondo estaba muy por arriba y se decoraba con una gruesa cadena dorada. Desde la cintura la campana se abría hasta medio muslo y presentía que si una brisa se atrevía, lo podía levantar con facilidad. Recogió su cabello en un despeinado moño y dejó un par de mechones sueltos. Maquilló su ojos de una forma muy oscura y sus labios un color rosado fuerte. Corrió por sus sandalias. Atravesó la habitación por su perfume y se volvió hacia el baño para terminar con el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Vamos?

Él hizo una mueca mientras bloqueaba la puerta.

-No creo que quiera dejarte salir de esta habitación.

Bella sonrió y luego rió.

-Vamos, puedes esforzarte mejor para decirme lo bien que me veo.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera decir sería insuficiente. Ella estaba más perfecta de lo que podía imaginarse posible. No iba vestida de gala pero resplandecía y su largo cabello recogido era algo que le agradaba. Dejaba más a la vista la curva de su cuello y el lunar en forma de corazón que decoraba su clavícula izquierda.

-Eres hermosa, ni toda una vida diciéndotelo sería suficiente para que alcanzara.

Lo susurraba como si fuera el secreto más preciado de la historia, como si además, le costara soltar aquellas palabras. Lo cierto era eso. Jamás le había dicho a una chica lo bella que era ni había reaccionado ante ninguna de ellas como lo había hecho con Bella. Cuando la vio correr directo hacia la muerte ni siquiera lo pensó. Tenía que salvarla. Es solo que... ¿ella alguna vez le permitiría llegar a su corazón?

-Gracias, Edward.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó despacio. Su perfume a vainilla envolvió los pocos sentidos que le quedaban y cerró los ojos cediendo a su sirena. Se entretuvo en un danzar de su lengua con la suya, de recorrer la línea de sus dientes y saborear su labio inferior con lentitud. Sus manos estuvieron en su cintura en un rápido movimiento, uno que la enviaría directo a la cama.

-Tenemos que irnos...

Susurró contra la necesidad de quedarse y dejar que aquél chico la amara hasta olvidar por qué vivía, por qué respiraba y hasta por qué se había negado a aparecer allí durante los años anteriores.

-No puedo, te necesito.

Suspiró mientras se apartaba.

-Yo también. Pero quiero ir a esa fiesta y bailar. Pasar más tiempo contigo y Ángela. Olvidar que tengo una cabeza muy grande y no deseo ser atrapada de nuevo.

Edward le pondría fin a eso lo antes posible. Tendría que encontrar un lugar dónde estar con Bella. A pesar del deseo físico y la necesidad de tenerla, la quería. Quería que fuera especial para ambos y fuera una de esas mierdas románticas inolvidables. El mensaje de aquello había estado explícito desde siempre. Ella era una aventura de unos meses y luego lo dejaría. Él viajaría lejos y tal vez nunca se vieran de nuevo. No era partidario fiel de las relaciones a distancia y tampoco estaba seguro de que se tratara de aquello. Bella no presionaba pero le gustaría saber qué pasaba por su cabeza con respecto a él.

-Bien.

La caída del sol era desmesurada. El cielo apenas cubierto de suaves nubes se teñía de un color anaranjado y se entre mezclaba con la creciente negrura de la noche. La playa estaba adornada de antorchas que comenzaban a ser prendidas. Había una carpa con comida y bebida, la música parecía salir del mismo lugar. La gente rodeaba el espacio blanco y sus pies iban descalzos. Imitó eso y cargó con su calzado en su mano. Edward tomó su mano libre y le sonrió con apremio.

-¡Ángela!

La muchacha morena se giró y parpadeó de la sorpresa al verla. Vestía una prenda de seda verde que resaltaba su piel y su cabello lucía con el brillo de un ópalo. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se abrazaron con delicadeza.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, tú también. Hola, Edward.

-Ángela.

Edward sonrió a la conocida muchacha y rodeó a su acompañante en un posesivo abrazo. Jacob se dirigía hacia ellos con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, una que estaría deseoso de borrar de un puñetazo. Bella le presionó la mano y sonrió amable cuando ésta la saludó solo a ella, pasando del hecho de que estaba siendo abrazada por alguien que ni se signó a mirar.

-Te vez exquisita.

Jane convulsionó internamente por la risa y asintió.

-Gracias ¿has venido con Leah?

Astuta ante todas las cosas. Edward sonrió ahora y le dejó todo a la muchacha. Si alguien podría manejar a ese idiota sin golpearlo, esa sería ella. Jacob sonrió incómodo.

-Seguro, está por allí.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Por qué la has dejado sola? De seguro estará buscándote...

-Seguro... nos vemos luego.

Jacob desapareció de sus vistas y ella se giró dentro del abrazo de Edward. No lo había apreciado lentamente como ahora mientras deslizaba sus manos por la piel desnuda de sus brazos. Los músculos se tensaban ante su contacto y eso al hizo sonreír. Llevaba una camiseta de una banda de rock en un color azul oscuro, que sobrepasaba la cinturilla de su pantalón. Uno ajustado y desgastado. Había dejado la chaqueta de cuero en su camioneta al igual que su fino abrigo de lana.

-Me gusta como te vistes.

Edwardn asintió. Incapaz de apartarse del hecho de que ella estaba acariciándolo de forma sugestiva en medio de un evento lleno de niños. Sus ojos pardos se movían con sagacidad sobre sus brazos. Estaba seguro como el demonio de que ella estaba respirando hondo para no pedirle que se perdieran esa fiesta en el trasero y fueran a un lugar más privado. Miles de chicas lo habían hecho antes y no la creía tan recatada como para pedirlo también. Pero su aire de inocencia estaba allí y no sabía de dónde venía. Tal vez podía imaginarlo, pero necesitaba oírlo de ella misma.

-¿Vamos por un trago?

Y así comenzó la noche. Él le había dado su espacio para que pudiera estar con Ella, bailar con ella y platicar con las demás chicas. Pero no había despegado un ojo de sus movimientos. De los suyos y del roedor que la miraba desde la otra esquina. Casi ansiaba que él se moviera para poder entrar en acción. Llevaba tiempo deseando un motivo por el cual ponerle las manos encima. Jacob había tratado de hacer su vida miserable desde la escuela preparatoria y ahora que tenía a la chica, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como se la arrebataban. Podía haberlo esperado de cualquiera e incluso, aceptado. Pero no de Edward. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

-¿A quién vas a asesinar esta noche?

Chocó su cerveza con Alec y no abandonó su actividad.

-Bella está conmigo y ese idiota está tratando de acosarla incluso frente a mis narices.

Alec rió. Era la historia de siempre. Jacob queriendo todo lo que rodeaba a Edward. Incluso cuando sobrepasó a todos en el último juego de la temporada pasada y se quedó con el puesto en el Seatlle School para jugar en el equipo mejor preparado de la historia. Él podría alcanzar su sueño y Jacob se estancaría en su propio destino. Pero cuando sabes jugar, lo sabes tú y el resto del mundo. Cuando te ganas a los demás, apestas y tratas de disimularlo. El mundo también sabe eso, pero prefiere ignorarlo.

-¿Así que... la nueva, eh?

-No, ella no va a quedarse.

Su amigo abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Había oído que Ben dijo que ella venía para quedarse.

Estaba seguro de que eso no era cierto, pero sin embargo, la duda picó hondo en su cabeza. ¿Bella quedarse en Portland? ¿Allí en Maine? Tenía que ser una broma. Justo cuando él estaba por marcharse de ese apestoso pueblo al otro lado del país. El destino solía jugar crueldades con él.

¿Por qué habría de detenerse ahora?


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**.

¿La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito o ella estaba disfrutando demasiado? Estar con Edward le proporcionaba seguridad y cierta libertad. Nunca había disfrutado plenamente de un evento sin ningún temor. Porque sabía que si alguien se propasaba él lo detendría. Sentía que él podría con cualquiera que osara si quiera respirar cerca de ella. La libertad de estar con sus amigos sin que lo demás importara. Porque cuando se daba la vuelta, allí estaba él mirándola.

Una lenta canción asaltó los alto parlantes y ella se quedó tiesa en medio de la pista. Con una sonrisa en sus labios y una señal suave de su mano, le indicó que se acercara a ella. Las parejas comenzaron a moverse lento al rededor de la pista. Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. La forma agradable a la que Bella pertenecía a ellos era sorprendente. Nunca quería tenerla alejada de ese lugar. Ella envolvía sus manos por detrás de su cuello y él la acercaba más de la cintura.

Su mirada se sentía como el fuego en su piel. El aspecto aleonado de sus ojos lo detenía por completo. Su boca sensual y el cuerpo de infarto que estaba dejándolo con un problema de bolas azules. No pudo resistirse a solo mirarla tenía que sentirla. Bajó su boca hasta la suya y la besó despacio, con calma y sin prisa. Como debería de haber hecho la primera vez. Pero el deseo pegaba tan fuerte que lo desconcertaba. Besar sus labios era como encender la mecha de un explosivo y si no lo detenía a tiempo, no estaba seguro de si se atrevería a arrepentirse.

Ella se separó de él y la sonrisa traviesa atravesó su cuerpo. La música se volvió salvaje y ella lo igualó en movimientos. Edward solo pudo deleitarse con ese baile tan personal. Bella notó que él la miraba con cierta sorpresa. Estaba más que claro que no se arriesgaría a bailar de esa forma atrevida con alguien más, ni siquiera sus amigos. Pero él, era su chico y quería que él la deseara fuerte.

Era sensual y escandaloso. Y la gustaba. No es que bailar como una perra fuera de su agrado. Pero todo cobra sentido cuando es para alguien en particular. Ni siquiera fue consciente de los demás mientras Edward la sostenía de las caderas y ella las meneaba alrededor de la suya. Él soltó una carcajada de desesperación. Ella podría montarlo allí mismo que ni se molestaría en detenerla.

Bella cambió de posición y la música latina la obligaron a tomar un ritmo diferente. Se alejó unos centímetros y se dio la vuelta. No podía detenerla ni tampoco quería hacerlo. ¡Demonios, si nunca le habían bailado de esa forma! No es que una chica nunca hubiera meneado su trasero frente a él, pero Bella... danzaba con toda su feminidad y pureza que lo drogaba como un kilogramo de crack.

-Estás dejándome justo en al borde, cariño.

Trató de ser menos rudo, menos evidente. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse abrumado por su presencia y excitado en el mismo momento en el que ella le sonreía. Ella giró entre sus brazos y se puso en puntillas para besar su mejilla. Se movió hacia su oído y suspiró.

-Estamos juntos allí.

Cerró los ojos y rogó para enfocarse. Necesitaba aire frío y bebida.

-Vamos por algo más fresco.

Bella tomó dos cervezas a la pasada y lo siguió hasta las bancas fuera de la carpa. La noche era bien entrada y las estrellas se veían con claridad. Estaba más que sorprendida. Nunca se veían en donde ella vivía y era una pena, eran un espectáculo precioso junto a la luna casi llena.

Se sentía cansada, le dolían las piernas y la cabeza iba a estallar si no tomaba un analgésico, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz. Edward estaba algo distante y era su "momento". Él se lo recordaba cada vez que comenzaban a besarse y debían detenerse un momento. Ese momento pertenecía más a él que a ella.

Distrajo su mente paseando por el perímetro. La música todavía sonaba fuerte desde donde estaban, las personas buscaban aire fresco de la noche abierta y algunas comenzaban a irse tomadas de la mano. Enarcó una ceja con ingenio, tal vez ella y Edward pudieran hacer lo mismo. Pero eso...

Se detuvo en seco. Ese chico le era conocido... y no iba de la mano de tremenda morena. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que la rubia se abalanzaba sobre él. Eric no la detuvo precisamente.

Abrió su boca y sus ojos de par en par.

-No puede ser...

Se enderezó en su asiento. No podía creerlo. Una pareja tan sólida se rompía frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Se levantó rápidamente y cambió de lugar con Edward. Ella lo volteó hacia ella y lo besó. Él no opuso resistencia y prosiguió a besarla lentamente, pero ella estaba distraída. Apenas seguía sus movimientos. Abrió un ojo y se encontró con los de ella, pero miraban lejos de él. Se separó lo suficiente como para notarlo de nuevo. Se giró para ver qué llamaba su atención y ella lo regresó. Escudándose con su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estás mirando una pareja... besarse?

Claramente ese beso se estaba saliendo de control pero a pesar de su propia excitación que Bella estuviera viendo justo en esa dirección no le sentaba bien a sus pelotas.

-No son cualquier pareja.

Ambos se giraron.

-Él es Eric...

-¿El novio de Ángela?

La sorpresa no parecía hacer eco en su pregunta.

-Si, pero ella...

La había visto de forma esporádica por ahí cuando había estado en la playa pero no...

-Lauren Mallory. Una perra.

Murmuró. Bella salía de sus cabales pero se encontró con que no sabía qué demonios hacer. Interferir en medio de una relación era terrible. La misma Ángela incluso podría odiarla por arruinar la situación que ya estaba acabada desde el momento en el que él había decidido mirar a otra chica que no fuera su amiga. Se detuvo mentalmente. Su amiga. Ella estaba dentro bailando despreocupada mientras Eric se besaba con alguien más en frente de sus narices y en las de cualquiera.

Como si supiera que alguien estaba mirándolo. Se separó de Lauren y se volteó justo hacia ellos en la banca. Bella clavó su fría mirada en él. Con furia y asco.

-Vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Edward la arrastró hacia la camioneta y condujo sin prisa hasta el puente para mirar el lago de pesca. Era un verdadero espectáculo si no fuera porque su cabeza daba vueltas en el engaño y en qué demonios debería hacer o si debería callarse. Pero su lealtad le indicaba que Ángela no podía quedarse más tiempo en la ignorancia ni sufrir por un idiota que no lo valía.

Su cuerpo se había enfriado tanto que ni la caricia de Edward sobre su muslo le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué hago?

-Nada.

Bella se giró para verlo.

-Ella es mi amiga y... si fuera al revés, tal vez me gustaría que me lo dijera y no quedar como una tonta.

Él sabía que ella tenía razón pero eran situaciones complicadas y ella recién llegaba. Conocía a Eric tanto como a Lauren como para saber que no era la primera vez que engañaba a su novia ni ésa era la única mujer con la que lo había hecho.

-¿Qué hay de cuando ella se entere y me lo cuente? Voy a verme obligada a mentirle de que no sabía nada o decirle que lo sabía. Va a odiarme...

-Tranquila. Son cosas que pasan en pueblos pequeños.

-Sucede en todos lados. ¿Por qué la gente hace eso?

Él tenía una perspectiva masculina que lo entendía a la perfección pero imposible que una mujer lo entendiera. Además, que lo entendiera no quería decir que lo apoyaba ni lo fomentara. Cuando se está con una persona, se está realmente. Si ya no la quieres, se lo dices y lo dejas. No lo hechas a perder. No se jode a los sentimientos equivocados.

-No lo sé, Bella...

Susurró. Ella volvió a la realidad y miró lo que tenía en frente.

-Me gusta este lugar...

Edward sonrió ampliamente ante el evidente cambio de tema.

-Es muy popular.

Bella notó los demás autos a su alrededor. No eran muchos pero estaban bien camuflados. Rió y se giró hacia Edward. Estaba relajado sobre el asiento y sus piernas estiradas. La miraba con suavidad y sonreía lento. Su mano estaba simplemente posada sobre el muslo de ella.

Bueno... ¿Quién dijo que la fiesta estaba acabada?

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó, sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que hacía. Sin detenerse en medir las posibles consecuencias. Algo que su cuerpo no podía evitar hacer era sentirse débil en presencia de Edward. Como si cada fibra sensible reclamara por todo él.

El calor se expandió como una llamarada. Él la dejó hacer. Ella lo besaba con ímpetu y una leve prisa. Algo de rudeza que había contenido hasta el momento. Su lengua se movía a la par de la suya y la enredaba a su parecer. Se estaba perdiendo en la perfección de su boca. Bella sabía cómo besar y volverlo loco. Primero era todo prisa y su respiración comenzaba a fallar, luego se detenía hasta hacerse casi imperceptible y recuperar parte de la coherencia de sus pensamientos. Esos que se iban al demonio cuando ella volvía al ataque.

Le incomodaba la posición y pensó que sería mejor sorprenderlo con un nuevo movimiento. Pasó una pierna por encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas de sus piernas. Ella no apartó sus labios ni le permitió a él que lo hiciera. Él cedió. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y ya no pudo quedarse quieto. Deslizó sus manos por sus muslos y se detuvo justo ante el borde del vestido.

Bella acarició su pecho hacia abajo y coló sus suaves manos por debajo de la camiseta. Allí había encontrado su nueva perdición. Su trabajado cuerpo la seducía de forma abrasadora. Nadie había hecho bullir su sangre y generar tanto calor que no pudiera ni soportarse. Se acomodó sobre su regazo y se ajustó a la sobresaliente erección de él.

Edward contuvo el aliento al tiempo que ella gemía en sus labios. Sus manos fueron arrasando con la piel de sus piernas y llegó al trasero bien formado, lo contorneó con sus manos y se acomodó para sentirla mejor sobre él. El jodido deseo estaba tan punzante que no podría quedarse solo con el juego. Ella volvió a gemir y gruñó cuando sus uñas rasparon su abdomen.

Separó sus labios de su boca y los deslizó por su mandíbula hacia su cuello. Bella sabía que si tocaba su punto sensible, su pequeña fortaleza se vendría abajo.

-Espera...

Lo apartó de los hombros y reposó su frente sobre la suya. Respiraba entre cortado al igual que él. No podía hablar sin decirle lo que quería hacer en ese asiento. Pero si ella lo detenía, esperaría a que fuera la primera en hablar.

-... lo siento, es solo...

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó una maldición, tan bajito que casi no la oyó. Apartó las manos del crimen y acarició sus mejillas. Levantó su rostro y ella abrió sus ojos. No supo definir de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué va mal?

Si ella quería detenerse justo allí, él lo aceptaría. Quería estar con ella. Se moría por ello. Pero no la forzaría ni menos lo haría cuando ella no estaba dispuesta a tomarlo.

-Quiero hacerlo, contigo. Pero... no quiero que mi primera vez sea un coche.

Él sonrió con dulzura. Tan arrebatadora que ella se desarmó.

-De acuerdo.

Sin hacer preguntas lo aceptó y la abrazó. Su mente se iba aclarando poco a poco mientras ella controlaba su respiración. Su respiración daba justo en su cuello y no era algo que lo ayudara. Mantuvo su firmeza y envolvió su pequeña figura.

El momento no había dejado de ser perfecto. Él no lo había permitido. No es que fuera menos hombres en pensar en sexo, porque tampoco había dejado de hacerlo. Pero ante nada, le interesaba el bien estar de Bella y el simple hecho de que lo hubiera elegido a él para ser el primero que estuviera en su cama, lo completaba. Le daba cierta hombría y orgullo. Conocía a la perfección el detalle de su situación. Ella pertenecería solo a este verano y lo harían jodidamente especial.

.

El resto de las dos semanas siguientes habían sido un borrón. Bella y Edward apenas pasaban tiempo separados. Cuando él no estaba ocupado ayudando a su padre y ella estaba colaborando con su abuela, estaban juntos. Iban a las fiestas, a las cenas de la familia de colaboración del centro, a las reuniones de tardes de playa y juegos en la arena. Habían nadado, conocido el lago de pesca de día incluso presenciado el campeonato de la actividad. Habían visto una película en el cine local y recorrido la noche tomados de la mano tomando helado y café congelado.

El verano quemaba en sus manos.

Seguían besándose con igual intensidad, pero la situación no se había descontrolado como la noche de la fiesta.

Tampoco se había vuelto a cruzar con Eric o Ángela rehuía su presencia. Hasta que decidió que aquello era demasiado.

El día anterior le había comunicado a Edward que no estaría disponible. Iría a ver a Ángela y terminar con aquella farsa. Su abuela le había enseñado cómo hacer para llegar y estuvo segura de que algo pasaba. De estar todo el tiempo juntas y rodeada de amigos pasaron a apenas ser conocidas. Ángela casi ni se aparecía ya por las fiestas.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Didime, su madre le indicó que la esperara en el salón. Tomó asiento en un sillón individual y se puso de pie al verla entrar. Estaba peor que las últimas veces que la había visto. Su aspecto consumido y triste era terrible.

Sin pensar en una posible reacción se acercó y la abrazó. Su madre las dejó a solas. La pequeña Ánela se deshizo en un profundo llanto mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Dejó que ella se desahogara y acarició su cabello lentamente.

-¿Estás mejor?

Asintió. Limpió sus lágrimas y apartó la mirada.

-¿Quieres contarme?

Susurró. Ella la miró con cierta dureza.

-¿Algo que ya sabes?

La hostilidad era producto de su tristeza, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había optado por callarlo por un tiempo. Bajó su mirada y se arrepintió.

-Lo siento, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Ella suspiró y sus lágrimas volvieron.

-Me lo dijo al día siguiente. Quería que lo supiera por él y no por ti.

Bella asintió y esperó. Estaba detestando con todas sus fuerzas a ese idiota.

-Sospechaba de esto, desde hacía tiempo pero nadie lo había notado y comencé a sentir que yo era la paranoica. Dejé de preguntar y lo dejé pasar, hasta que evidentemente quedé como una tonta.

Logró controlar su llanto y presionó la mano de Bella.

-Eric sabía que tú no eras como los demás y no te quedarías callada. Sé que intentaste hablar conmigo pero no podía enfrentarte. ¿Qué deberías pensar de mí? He sido una estúpida todo este tiempo y mis "verdaderos" amigos no me dijeron lo que sucedía a mis espaldas.

-Ángie... yo solo pienso que has desperdiciado tu tiempo con ese idiota y no vale la pena que sea así. Somos amigas y voy a estar ahí para ti.

-Pero tú tienes a Edward. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Él sabe darme mi espacio cuando lo necesito. Tendremos otros momentos y tú me necesitas realmente. Vamos a ir a la fiesta de blanco del viernes en la playa y quiero que le demuestres a Eric la mujer que ha perdido. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Bella logró sacar a Ángela de la tristeza y regresó a casa con un logro personal. No le gustaba ver sufrir a alguien y menos a una persona que se había vuelto tan importante en tan poco tiempo. Solo lamentaba que Eric fuera un idiota y haber arruinado su autoestima. ¿Pero es que acaso no notaba como los demás la miraban? Estaba segura de que Embry estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ahora no perdería su tiempo en admirarla, sino que no la dejaría pasar. Creía conocerlo y apostaba a que él le haría mejor. Mientras al menos, la hiciera sonreír y reír.

-¡Ey!

Edward la esperaba en la escalinata de la entrada. Se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos para hacerla girar y luego dejarla en el suelo. Le besó la punta de la nariz y luego los labios.

-Te extrañé.

Él sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Hemos solucionado las cuentas, estamos mejor ahora. Iremos a la fiesta de la playa el viernes.

Él hizo una mueca. Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estaré fuera tres días, volveré el sábado en la mañana.

Bella se apartó para verlo mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre tiene un largo viaje que hacer para llevar el último cargamento del tren antes de dejarlo todo. Tengo que acompañarlo y luego volvemos.

Apartó la vista unos minutos. Se volvió y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Acabo de recuperar una amiga que no podrá suplantarte pero que me compensará.

Se estiró para besar sus labios y demorarse su tiempo necesario.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-En la mañana.

-De modo que vamos a aprovechar este tiempo.

Edward le resumió la tarea de su padre como algo que hacía temporalmente. Que lo suyo en realidad eran los números. Era contador y llevaría un nuevo consultorio donde iban a mudarse luego del verano. Pero tampoco fue muy entusiasta al hablar de esa parte. La acompañó hasta el salón y Marie les llevó una pizza.

-Tengo la noche de bingo hoy.

Bella la había olvidado por completo.

-Oh, genial.

Marie se mantuvo unos minutos en el umbral sin decir nada.

-No hace falta que aclares nada, lo tengo todo en cuenta. Casi puedo oír tus pensamientos gritarme.

La anciana rió y les lanzó la última mirada de advertencia.

-Eso fue incómodo.

Edward besó su mejilla y masticó un trozo de pizza.

-Te cuida.

-Hablar del tema abiertamente, no es lo mío. No con ella.

Bella propuso ver la película en su habitación. Ambos estaban muy agotados como para intentar algo. El film era de una adolescente americana que viajaba por todo Hawaii en búsqueda de la ola perfecta siguiendo el recorrido que había hecho su madre tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué eso?

Edward agudizó el oído. Ella lo identificó de inmediato. Se puso de pie y abrió el mueble a un lado de la cama. Cuando se había marchado se había enfurecido tanto con sus padres que había escondido su teléfono hasta casi olvidar que lo tenía. Atendió la llamada y se llevó el auricular al oído.

-¿Diga?

-_Oh, nena. Al fin te encuentro. Te extraño._

Palideció, se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Edward se enderezó en su lugar mientras fruncía el ceño y fijaba su mirada en ella.

-Oh... eres tú.

Tragó pesado. La risa rugosa le dañó los oídos y cerró los ojos.

-_Sí, cariño. __Mike Newton__ ¿quién más?_


End file.
